Alpha Flight Vol 2 7
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** **People of the Monitor Division. Villains: * ** * Other Characters: * * - * - * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ** * ** * ** * Items: * * *Radius' food converter. Vehicles: * Events: * | Notes = *The narration of the issue provides some information on the religious beliefs of Flex. He reportedly believes in heaven. He also believes there are souls inside every living being, souls that call out to each other across the great void of life. *According to the narration, Sunfire's grandfather was in Nagasaki during World War II. When the atomic bomb fell in the city, the grandfather was exposed to the radiation. He died of radiation poisoning. *According to Basil Kilgrew, the creation of the Bio-Energy Sentinel is connected to a person called Patrice Trask. Trask may have been intended to be a new character for the Alpha Flight Vol 2 series, however the subplot was dropped by the writer Steven T. Seagle and the character remains unseen. *Besides the confrontations of the Alpha Flight members and the Bio-Energy Sentinel, the issue contains no battle scenes and no apparent villains. It is devoted to developing the characterizations of the main characters of the team, revealing background information on their origins, and advancing a number of subplots introduced in previous issues. *The bandaged injuries in Murmur's arm derive from her battle against a mind-controlled Sasquatch in Alpha Flight Vol 2 5 (December, 1997). *A difference in the depiction of Vindicator in the Alpha Flight Vol 2 series, is that Heather no longer wears glasses. This issue explains that she switched to wearing contact lenses before rejoining Alpha Flight. *Virgo apparently teleported to Paris back in Alpha Flight Vol 2 1 (August, 1997), when commanded to do so by Murmur. She was last seen in Alpha Flight Vol 2 5 (December, 1997), when she collided with a speeding car. That the Zodiac is searching for her seems logical, however their search seems to be rather slow in producing results. *That Department H is manipulating the memories of Puck and Vindicator was a subplot introduced back in Alpha Flight Vol 2 1 (August, 1997). However, this issue explains more about the process they are using. *Madison Jeffries is missing from the Alpha Flight ranks, because he was abducted by the Zodiac back in Alpha Flight Vol 2 1 (August, 1997). Department H keeps suppressing the Alpha Flight's memories of the abduction. *The information that Puck uncovered in Alpha Flight Vol 2 6 (January, 1998) and can no longer remember is that this Sasquatch is not Walter Langkowski and not human at all. He is instead a real sasquatch. *In this issue, Puck fears his memory problems are symptoms of Alzheimer's disease. Alzheimer's disease is a chronic neurodegenerative disease whose early symptoms consist of short-term memory loss. As the disease progresses it causes dementia, severe changes in behavior, loss of ability to take care of one's self, and eventually death. It is a rather common disease in Earth-1218, with an estimated 48 million patients worldwide as of 2015. *In this issue, Puck fears his advanced age may be reason to worry about Alzheimer's disease. This is based on Alzheimer's being a common disease for the elderly. The majority of patients are at least 65-years-old. Puck was born early in the 20th century, and he would be in his 80s by 1998, when this issue was published. *This issue marks an early appearance for Basil Kilgrew, who would not fully appear until Alpha Flight Vol 2 13 (August, 1998). He is apparently the mysterious person who keeps feeding Puck cryptic information about Department H since Alpha Flight Vol 2 1 (August, 1997). Technically only his voice is heard in this issue. | Trivia = * This issue's month and year says February 1997, although it is really February 1998. *The intended gender of the unseen character Patrice Trask is unclear, since "Patrice" is a first name used by members of both genders. In English-speaking countries "Patrice" is primarily a feminine name, while in French-speaking countries it is primarily a masculine name. *The family name "Trask" is not uncommon in Marvel-related stories. There are minor fan-theories that Patrice Trask is related to Bolivar Trask and his extended family. | Recommended = | Links = * plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}